rebootfandomcom-20200222-history
Treasure of Atlantis
Treasure of Atlantis is a Game that the User has loaded into Mainframe. The Game takes place completely under water. The User is a silver shark submarine, and has fifteen lives in the Game. To win he must find the Lost Treasure of Atlantis. There are several obstacles in the Game to keep the User from finding the treasure. Dozens of Game Sprites fill the Game and are programed to stop the User and some to stop the Mainframe players from getting to the treasure as well. The User must compete against other submarines and merfolk to find the treasure. The first one to the treasure wins, if the User loses all his lives before he reaches the treasure the Mainframer's win. Enzo Matrix, Bob, and Dot Matrix were caught in this Game. Enzo rebooted into a Captain with an eye patch, inside a brightly colored flatfish submarine. Dot and Bob rebooted as merfolk. Dot has silvery-blue skin, gills on her throat, red eyes, a long shark like tail, shiny blouse, and Poseidon's Triton. Bob's skin is dark green and blue skin, silver eyes, a long tail like an electric eel, and gloves. Bob thinks to himself "Dot looks really amazing. What a babe!" Dot scowls, then smiles, "I heard that." Their Game characters are telepathic. Dot has a trident for a weapon, it can create a nasty vortex or a piranha mine. Bob can grow spikes from his glove to unleash an electrical blast. They have to stop the User from getting to the lost treasure of Atlantis. "Nice tail" thinks Bob. "I heard that!" "D'oh!". A human looking Game Sprite finds the User first. She unleashes a throwing-star starfish. The small weapon knocks a hole in the side of the User's vessel, but does not disable it. It responds by sending out a depth charge that leaves the Game sprite floating helplessly. Just before the User's torpedoes hit, Enzo swoops by and scoops up the player. "Pick on someone your own size, you big bully!". He quickly moves into a tunnel. Bob gets in front of the User sub, distracting it with electrical blasts, as Dot produces a piranha mine just in front of the shark's fins. Upon contact, the mine releases a school of ferocious piranhas, which quickly reduce the submarine to a skeleton. The User's multiple lives regenerate is quickly and it moves on, with 14 lives left. Enzo checks his unconscious friend, and she wakes up, hissing and threatening the boy with sharp spines. Bob and Dot keep destroying the User's submarine, over and over, without much enthusiasm. They cause it to explode, and it regenerates. Then Dot uses a vortex to push the sub into a rock, crushing it. The User regenerates and moves on. Dot is out of power. Bob suggests they simply try beating the User to the treasure. Enzo comments on the Game sprite's cool spines. She tells him that they're not poison, just paralyzing. She introduces himself as AndrAIa. Enzo thinks she's just someone he's never seen in Mainframe before. She yells for quiet, then commands Enzo to turn to avoid the wolf eels up ahead. They move into a different tunnel. Enzo regales AndrAIa with tales of being a Guardian. The two youngsters meet up with the User, and quickly take it out with manta rays and sting rays, but have to duck into a side cave as the User is regenerated. Dot and Bob swim into some red-stained water, and are surrounded by organic sharks. After some close calls, Bob sticks his four-foot long spike straight up. Everyone is surprised to when a shark swims straight into the spike and cuts itself in half. The remaining sharks panick and leave quickly. But with the sharks gone, there is nothing to stop the User. He moves through quickly and Dot and Bob have trouble keeping up with it. The reach Atlantis and the treasure is right ahead. Just as the User activates some booster engines, Enzo's submarine collides with the User's before it can get to the treasure. Both submarines fall to the ground, disabled. Enzo's sub starts filling with water. Bob and Dot try to swim to the treasure, but get caught in the arms of a giant octopus hiding in a crevis below the treasure. Enzo panicks when he sees Bob and Dot trapped. The User starts moving toward the treasure again. Enzo exclaims how they will all be nullified. AndrAIa doesn't understand what nullified is. He has to explain this concept to AndrAIa, and that's when Enzo realizes she is a Game sprite. There's no way they can be together, she will disappear when the Game Cube leaves, win or lose. "But we can be together," she says, as she pokes him with a paralyzing finger nail and he falls unconscious. AndrAIa removes her back-up, a triangle with the letters "AI" on it, and places it on Enzo's icon. She puts Enzo in a torpedoe and shoots him out of the ship towards the treasure. The unmoving Enzo reaches the treasure before the User and the Game ends. (AndrAIa) Category:Games